


都是惯的

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multiple!Harry/Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 三个不同年龄的哈利出现在梅林面前。





	都是惯的

**Author's Note:**

> 就是个毫无逻辑毫无科学的没头没尾PWP

梅林不知道这个从某个神秘的科学研究机构里缴获的机器会有这种功效，而拥有猫一般好奇心的哈利，看到这个红色的按钮时，那东西简直就是在嚷着“快来按我！”——于是他就按上了——  
“梅林，抱歉，我以为它没插着电……”  
“操，这是哪儿，你是谁？”  
“……”  
一个五十来岁正常的哈利，一个二十岁出头的，还有一个三十多岁的，同时出现在梅林面前。  
“我操。”正常的哈利意识到他又惹了个麻烦事。  
“梅林……这个秃老头儿是梅林？”二十岁出头的哈利问。  
“显然是这样的，不过你更该关心的难道不是这家伙——”三十多岁的哈利指了指五十岁的那个，“你这时候也是个糟老头子了。”  
“看起来这个机器会把人不同的年龄段身体穿越过来——嗯，不仅是身体，你们的精神和记忆也是……不知那两个时间线内的你们变成了怎样的状态……”梅林居然还保持着相对的冷静，对两个年轻的哈利解释着，“都是因为这个家伙捣乱，按上了这个。”他指了指最年长的那一位。  
“真是没长进。”三十多岁的翻了个白眼。  
“恢复的方法我现在还不知道——但是这个机器还在的话，可能并不是很困难——”  
“通常这种事不是睡一觉就一切正常了么？”最年轻的说。  
“或者是把他睡了。”最年长的说，“通常黄色小说都是那么写的。”  
“我不知道你这年纪还看起黄色小说了？”三十多的哈利看着年老的自己，恨铁不成钢般地说。  
“这不是那种小说！”梅林嚷道。（“不是吗？”三个哈利同时说。）“并且，操你们自己去！”  
“这……倒不失为一个好主意。”年长的哈利若有所思地看着另两个，“我一直有这个愿望。”  
“什么？我怎么不知道我后来会有这种愿望？”最年轻的哈利说。  
梅林痛苦地捂着脑袋：“你的……你们的自恋情绪是与日俱增的。”  
“所以……你……我，真的和梅林搞到一起去了？”年轻的问。  
“是的。”另外三人回答。  
“哦……我希望我回去之后也能留着这段记忆，告诉梅林他以后会秃成这样……”  
“谢谢，但是不用了！”梅林说，“我那时候已经知道我终究会这样，我爹就这样，没办法的遗传。”  
“我的提议怎么样？”感到被冷落的最年长者说，“我还是很怀念我年轻时的身体的。”  
“天呢，你们快点找地方干上一炮。”梅林放弃治疗地说。一个哈利·哈特就够烦人的了，更不用说三个。  
“我觉得，我更偏向于和梅林做爱。”一直以来表现最得体的三十多岁哈利冷不防来了这么一句，“我在这个岁数并没有和你这年龄的人做完全套的经历，”他又打量了打量对方，“不得不说，你的身材保持得真不错——当然，我自己也是。”  
“我们四个可以一起，各取所需。”年长的哈利说起来这话如同在谈论自助餐。  
“……你们这些污浊的没羞没臊的老家伙！”二十多岁的哈利难以相信自己的耳朵。  
“不要把我包括在内。”梅林表示。  
“我可以保证，梅林的身材保持得非常好。”年长的哈利这么向年轻的两个炫耀。  
“你这是在拉皮条吗？”梅林吐槽道，“并且我记得，在你这个年岁时，咱们还没有搞上。”他对最年轻的那位说。  
“呃……我要投梅林一票。”年轻的哈利眨巴着眼睛。  
“操，什么时候开始了投票？”  
“所以现在我和……”三十多岁的哈利指了指最年轻的那位，“嗯……这个我，决定跟梅林做爱。我想你不会拒绝和你自己分享你的梅林吧？”他又看向最年长的那个自己。  
“你们——”梅林觉得英语里你和你们是同样的倒是省事了，“难道不考虑一下我自己的意见吗？”  
“……嗯？”三个哈利异口同声。  
“我的意思是……我通常并不对和你（们）做爱这件事有什么反感……”他又特意对最年轻的那位解释，“是的，没过几年我们……我们就搞上了，虽然挺蠢的，但是居然一直耗到了现在。但是……”  
“不要恐慌。”年纪最大的哈利帮腔。  
“我没有。”  
“所以你不会拒绝。”  
梅林皱着眉头闭上眼睛。

梅林躺在床上——还好这是他自己的床，在总部的休息室，这叫他稍微感到有那么一点可控和熟悉，但是面对着三个人（虽然本质上是一个人），还是有些等待宰割的感觉——字面意义上的。  
“你（们）想好戏码了吗？”他不想叫自己显得过于急切，像个迫不及待的色情狂一样扒掉自己的裤子（以及别人的），但是这样什么都不做似乎更尴尬。  
“我们本来想你或许会主动把衣服脱了——”最无耻的那个挑了挑眉毛。  
梅林赌气地直起身，毫无美感地脱掉自己的全部衣服，之后环视着眼前的三个人，坦然得如同裸体模特。  
“别生气——”  
“我要嘴。”三十多岁的哈利言简意赅地表示。  
“他的口交水平并没有显著的提高。”最年长的哈利提醒道，但又补充道，“但是咱们根本不介意这个，不是吗？”  
梅林知道对方想起来的是他们第一次做这种事的时候，哈利非常丢人地秒射。“我觉得你们——不会带着这段记忆回到自己的时间线——如果你们还能回得去的话，否则会出现悖论。”梅林的意思是，如果年轻的哈利留下了这种记忆的话，他们的第一次可能就会有很大的不同——一切都会蝴蝶效应般地改变。  
“哦，那真是有些可惜。”三十多岁的哈利也非常坦然地脱掉自己的衣服，然后把半勃起的阴茎凑到梅林嘴边，“拜托了。”  
“年轻人，不要愣着。或者你更偏爱和我——现在的我——来一发？”老家伙哈利说道。  
“那……我来这边。”年轻的哈利努力保持镇定。  
“不介意我搭把手？”  
看对方并没有反对，最年长的哈利就伸手握住了梅林的阴茎。“唔，留不下记忆真是有点可惜，否则我就可以把他的敏感点都告诉你——这样你们的第一次一定会很精彩。”他说着，向那个可爱的年轻人展示他们的梅林，特意用拇指蹭了一下对方阴茎底端和阴囊相接处的皮肤，以及他张开的大腿内侧一处，这叫梅林忍不住把刚半勃起的阴茎更向他手里蹭，而含着另一个人阴茎的嘴里也发出了闷哼。  
“非常有效。”年长的哈利炫耀着，然后不知道从什么地方变出来了一瓶润滑液。  
梅林不知道，如果他主动把腿抬起来的话，是不是就稍微不那么像一具等待老师与学生们解剖的尸体。他终归还是那么做了。那老家伙轻车熟路地拧开瓶子挤了一些在手上。“呃……”梅林放开了另一个哈利的阴茎，他试图说话，“如果你不介意，”他对着那似乎一直没干什么事的那个年轻哈利说，“我可以用手。”  
于是那个小家伙听话转到了侧面，梅林不禁在心中感叹这个年岁的哈利真是非常可爱，虽然在那时候的自己眼中看来就是个屁股塞着金汤勺出生的小少爷——他有点后悔没有那时候就跟他勾搭上。梅林一只手把对方的裤链拉下来，为对方还在内裤中的已经硬了的阴茎感到欣慰——自己五十多岁的身体还能唤起对方的性欲。年轻的哈利自己把裤子半褪下，给梅林的手以更多可活动的空间。梅林偏过头去，又把另一个哈利的龟头含在口中，并慢慢地吸进口腔的更深处——他当然比二十多年前有进步，梅林想。他还一直戴着眼镜，被枕头顶得有些歪，就用还空闲的一只手把它扶正了，而另一只手握着年轻哈利的阴茎，回忆着他喜欢的手法，用拇指摩擦着冠状沟，叫年轻人忍不住晃着腰，还不小心地发出了可爱的声音。梅林胡思乱想着，自己还能应付得来这些事——还包括那老家伙现在已经往自己屁股里塞了三根手指了——或许要归功于自己在多线程任务中指挥好几个人时获得的锻炼，有点儿值得骄傲。  
“我得说，这真是太辣了。”三十多岁的哈利感叹道。他的阴茎获得了很好的服务，梅林的舌头卷着他最敏感的地方，叫他颤栗。他用手抚摸着对方在这些年间变得更深的眉头皱起的纹路。  
年轻的哈利似乎并不满足于自己的阴茎被梅林富有魔力的手伺候着，他被好奇心驱使着，两只手摸上对方除了毛的胸部。  
“这是我——我们的一种兴趣。”年长的哈利解释道。他指的是梅林的胸部和下体处，和他的脑顶一样都是光溜溜的。“哦——你，我在你这时候，应该还不知道梅林这家伙会自己给自己除毛，还以为那是和他头顶一样是天生的——”他对三十多岁的那一位说道，“虽然他并没有自己剃了阴毛，那不符合我们青涩的哈米什——”  
“操你！”梅林忍不住吐出那根阴茎，并骂了出来。他不想去看三十多岁的哈利一脸惊愕的被骗表情。  
“难以想象，哈米什身上的毛发旺盛得和他的头顶成反比。”那老不死的还在添油加醋。  
梅林要忍着才不把这混蛋一脚踹开。他想着，后来在这骚货的影响下，也开始剃阴毛了，什么青涩的哈米什，和他的各种毛发一起，一去不复返。简直难以想象一脸纯真的小少爷（他看了眼最年轻的那个），之后成了这样。他伸长手指抚弄着对方两腿之间较为稀疏的淡褐色柔软毛发。  
“不过我们有时候也会故意不剃。”年长的哈利继续解说，他如同一个暴露狂一样，向另两个人介绍他们的性生活。“那可是，”他还夸张地咋了咋舌，“非常壮观。”  
“这真是……很可爱。”三十多岁的哈利终于缓过神来，说道。要是他自己发现梅林会为他偷偷除毛这件事，他可能会以一种更戏谑和令对方难为情的姿态揭露出来——然而现在对面是一个五十多岁的梅林，虽然人还是那个人，但多少有点长辈的错觉。他只得放下傲娇，说了心里话，“非常可爱。”  
年轻的哈利抚摸着那光滑的胸膛，并想象着如果是毛茸茸的会是什么感觉。梅林的胸肌手感很好，而自己的下体被对方那只苍劲有力的手摆弄得十分舒服，他这么享受着，直到一直如同节目主持人一般的老哈利提出来：“差不多了，从最年轻的来？”

哈利，年轻的那个，不得不承认自己面对这种事情有些紧张。他当然硬着，但又不想表现得像个毛躁的小孩子。在正常情况下他都不觉得自己是两人中更成熟的一个，即使哈米什比他年轻三岁，却感觉上更稳重。而现在这位虽然就是哈米什本人，但比自己要年长三十多岁，既熟悉又陌生。  
梅林心中也是有点忐忑。他不知道这个年岁的哈利对自己是个什么心态。自己当年肯定是已经被这小子吸引了——然而谁不会被哈利·哈特吸引呢？还好至少他还对这个年岁的自己产生性欲。三十多岁的那一位从梅林嘴里抽出了自己的阴茎，似乎很感兴趣即将发生的事。梅林努力作出友善和鼓励的表情，告诫自己不能摆出一副面对年轻训练生的严肃脸。  
年轻人用手指探入已经被开拓得松软湿润的后穴，然后抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎，控制着没有发出舒服的呻吟。梅林适应了几秒钟，然后点了点头示意对方可以开始了。  
年轻的哈利意识到梅林或许是在有意地服务着自己，除非甬道的收缩完全是性刺激无意识的反应。他现在看不到对方的表情，因为他脑袋歪到一边，又去用嘴对付那根阴茎。他享受着这个，当然自己也在努力地活塞运动着，而后被身后另一个人身体的热度所打扰——那个老家伙，为老不尊的自己，正在从后面贴近，手还不安分地拂弄着自己的胸膛。  
“操。”年轻的哈利忍不住小声感叹。自己对自己身体的了解，精准得可怕。而对面的那一位也不由得被这个奇景吸引。梅林并没有责怪年轻哈利有些乱掉的节奏，而只是很想把身后那个捣乱的老家伙踹走。他伸手握住自己的阴茎，说道：“你们有六只手，就没有关注一下我的屌？”  
老家伙把下巴搭在年轻的那一位肩膀上，回答道：“我们是怕你忍不住，太快地射出来，你这年岁可经不起射那么多次的折腾。”他说着扳过年轻人的脸，与之接吻，还伸出舌头挑逗着，“我以为这应该是个挺有冲击力的场景。”  
“操，那么你觉得我这个年岁能经得起你们这样的折腾吗？”梅林吐槽道，他不能否认这确实冲击力很大。  
“那我帮他快些射出来——”老家伙一只手捏住年轻人的一边乳头，另一只手伸到下面抚摸着已经被挤出的润滑液弄得湿漉漉的阴囊。年轻人被前后夹击，不由得扬起了头，加快了胯下的动作。梅林也不作弄他，只是扳着自己的腿，完全放松，承受着对方的冲撞。  
“你可以……射进来。”他几乎还没说完，就感受到年轻人的阴茎在他甬道内脉冲般地跳动着。  
“……抱歉。”年轻人的耳根红成一片。  
“你对这小子真好。”老家伙有些嫉妒地说，梅林不是个严格的安全套使用者，并且嫌清理麻烦，不喜欢被内射，但是现在就那么轻易地便宜了这小子。  
年轻人抽出自己的阴茎，带出了一些白浊，年长的哈利凑过去用手把那些东西推进去一些，又抹了一点凑到梅林嘴边，哄着他尝一尝。

“我觉得现在该我了。”三十多岁的那一位表示，他的阴茎湿漉漉的，被梅林的嘴服务得十分精神。  
“很公平。”年长的那一个表示。他换了个位置，自己倚在床头，而梅林趴在他身上，“我记得我这个时候很喜欢背入。”  
“确实如此。”梅林当时刚下定决心舍所剩无几的头发，而那个光溜溜的后脑勺就突然成了哈利·哈特的欲望之源。他不得不承认自己在这方面近乎变态。  
梅林哼了一声，他看到年轻的那一位乖巧地坐在旁边，松垮垮地披上了一件睡袍。简直难以想象这个有些傲气但本质上柔软可爱的小少爷发展成了个那么无耻的家伙，而自己也和这家伙一直耗到了现在。  
他感到自己的臀部被审视和揉捏，而后后穴又被填满。哈利观察着这具身体，胶原蛋白显然不如年轻时丰盛，但由于勤于锻炼，并没有皮肉松弛。他一插到底，感受着甬道的湿润和紧致。  
背入的插入很深，梅林闭着眼承受着这种被使用的满足感。而后他听见老家伙感叹：“果然是年轻人，那么快就又精神起来了！”他睁开眼，看到小家伙的家伙又立起来了。  
“你是否需要我——”他询问道。  
年轻人点了点头：“可以吗？”  
梅林冲他笑了一下，然后用一只手握住他的阴茎，并把嘴凑过去。   
而那老家伙不安分的手这时候又伸到了梅林的下半身。这回居然摸索着试图伸入已经被填满的后穴。  
“操你这家伙，你想干什么？”梅林不得不吐出年轻人的阴茎，质问道。  
而老家伙无辜地看着他：“我想试一下。如果你不喜欢就停下。”  
梅林当然知道对方想试什么。他对此有点害怕，但这确是个千载难逢的机会，他从来不否认自己在“开发”这件事上的兴趣，包括在性爱上开发自己与对方的身体。  
他嗯了一声表示同意。于是年长的哈利又摸来了润滑液，挤在手上，而身后那一位也配合地停下动作。梅林尽可能地放松自己，直到又被塞入了三根手指。“你……可以试一下，我不确定……”他表示。  
老家伙仰起脖子亲了一口梅林的脑门以表示安慰，就调整着姿势，试着把自己的阴茎也挤入那紧致的地方。  
那还是和用几很手指很不一样——梅林想着，这有点超过，操，他从没被如此地撑开。老家伙又凑过来亲了亲他的嘴角，然后把自己全插进去。他们这样适应了一阵，看梅林并没有反对，后面那位就试着开始小幅度地抽插。这和单纯地插在那儿也很不一样——梅林想着，他大概不能承受这个。他撑在身前的手臂有些颤抖，而嘴急早就顾不上年轻人的阴茎，呼吸也控制不住地带上了微弱的抽泣。“这真是……难以置信。亲爱的你永远令人惊喜。”身下的哈利称赞感叹着，梅林准备听几句奉承之后再打消他这么做到结束的念头，他可不想之后一个星期都坐立难安。  
“我觉得……不太行。”在两个哈利轮番缓慢抽插了十几下之后梅林表示。  
“好的。”身下的那位安抚般地抚摸着梅林紧绷的已经出了些薄汗的大腿和臀部，并缓慢把自己退出来。梅林终于松了一口气。  
“或许我们可以这样。”对方用手把自己刚退出来还沾满润滑液的阴茎和梅林的流出了一些前列腺液的那根一起握住。  
梅林嗯了一声表示同意，而身后的那个家伙则开始更激烈的动作——梅林不得不承认，三十来岁正值壮年的哈利·哈特确实可以如同一个打桩机，但他望了一眼似笑非笑看着自己的老家伙，还是没把“你还是老了”这话直接说出来。  
“我这老头子还是比不了你们这些年轻人。”年长的哈利倒是自己承认了。梅林听到也不反驳，就懒懒地亲上对方眼角的皱纹，而后就又开始照顾被冷落了一阵的年轻人。

年轻人第二次高潮时却想着把家伙拔出来了，然而正浇在梅林的脸上，脑门、眉毛、脸颊，都挂着几滴，看起来过于色情。梅林也没生气，这叫老哈利又没来由的嫉妒起年轻的自己，他手上加劲，没几下就获得了对方更加粗重的呼吸，他知道梅林快到了。“咱们……一起。”他建议道，“对，还有你。”他指的是还在梅林身后辛勤耕耘的另一位。  
后面那位幸运地享受到梅林高潮时甬道的痉挛。他停下动作体会着，等平息之后才又抽插几下并把精液注入——反正已经有一个人的了，再加一些也不会怎样。  
梅林趴在年长那位的怀里，他不顾腹部两人精液的黏腻，他需要休息一阵，然后再组织人员去研究怎样把两个年轻的家伙送回去——或许还有一点不舍得。而自己大概要休个短假，或许可以算是工伤。


End file.
